mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 7
New Friend, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 7, is the seventh episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Maryanne joins Crescent Belle's circle of friends while they're practicing for the talent show. Characters * Crescent Belle * Gingerbella * Willowshy * Maryanne * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom Story '-THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16-' (Time skip to after school.) ~(Scene: Crescent Belle and Flamenco's Dorm Room)~ (Crescent Belle places a tray of cupcakes and juice boxes on a table. Gingerbella and Willowshy are here.) * Crescent Belle: There we go. * Gingerbella: Ooh! Ooh! Crescent, do you think we should make gingerbread cookies after this? * Crescent Belle: Sure. I mean, I'd love to talk about how it went between me and Flamenco yesterday after school, but... * Gingerbella: We know. You, like, told us already. * Willowshy: Thanks for the snacks, Crescent, but...I'm not really hungry. * Gingerbella: (to Willowshy) I'll save some for you. (takes a cupcake and eats it) * Crescent Belle: Okay. Willowshy, please do remember the only reason I invited you and Gingerbella here is so that you two can practice for the talent show. I understand you are a really shy pony, but you've got to face your fears. It won't be easy, but trust me. You'll do fine. * Gingerbella: (confused) Hmm. Willowshy being brave? I don't think I've ever seen that before. * Willowshy: I'm sorry, but I'm just really shy! And there's going to be a big crowd! * Crescent Belle: Well, I don't know how big, but I'm sure it's not going to be that bad. You'll need a stage to practice or something. Or...we could just do it here. * Willowshy: A quiet room is fine. I just don't want to do it on the fountain outside the dorm building. Ponies will be watching... (fearfully) ...and listening! * Crescent Belle: Then it's settled. We'll do it here. (She levitates a small light blue jukebox and places it on the dresser near her bed.) * Crescent Belle: So do you want to do it with or without music? * Willowshy: With music, please. (Gingerbella was about to turn the jukebox on when she heard Willowshy speak again.) * Willowshy: Wait! I want to do it without music. * Crescent Belle: (confused) Uh, okay. Suit yourself. (Crescent puts the jukebox back. Now, the two girls sit on their haunches, grinning expectantly at Willowshy. The shy pegasus whimpers and hides behind her mane.) * Gingerbella: Um, I don't here anything. * Crescent Belle: Come on, Willowshy. * Willowshy: I-I can't! * Gingerbella: You can't even sing in front of your friends? * Willowshy: I'm sorry, but I can't do-- * Crescent Belle: Willowshy! Listen, I know it's scary, but you're gonna have to face your fears somehow. Why don't I ''go first? * '''Gingerbella:' Ooh! Do you have a song in mind for, like, Flamenco? * Crescent Belle: I don't know yet, but I want him to love it. (There is a sudden somewhat soft knock at the door that startled Willowshy. Crescent goes to open it, and there stood a sad Maryanne.) * Gingerbella: Oh my gosh, girls! Rarity has disguised herself as Pinkie Pie and is ready to get revenge on us! * Crescent Belle: Gingerbella, that's Maryanne. (to Maryanne, suspiciously) Can we help you? * Maryanne: (stepping back a bit) Wait. Hold on. Before you do anything, let me explain. * Crescent Belle: Please do, because I literally don't understand why you're not with Rarity and her mean friends. * Maryanne: Well, about that...I never really wanted to be her friend, but she forced me to. She threatened me; she said that if I don't join her popular group, she'll humiliate me in front of the whole school. But that's not the only reason why I stopped hanging out with her. * Gingerbella: Then what is? * Maryanne: I stopped being friends with her and the others because...well... .......... (FLASHBACK) ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (Rarity and her friends are here grooming each other's manes. The white unicorn stops brushing and puts her dark blue brush down.) * Rarity: Okay, girls. Grooming time is done. Let's have some-- (singsong) --girl talk! * Maryanne: (under her breath) Oh, no. * Rarity: Now, can we start on Gingerbella's way of fashion? * Pinkie Pie: What has she been doing to herself? * Lily Blossom: She clearly needs tons of foundation tips. * Twilight Sparkle: Everything about her is off-point. * Cherry Pie: Let's not forget that she is the dumbest mare in school. (The five share a laugh, then grin expectantly at Maryanne.) * Maryanne: Well...I have spoken to her once. * Lily Blossom: But you've seen her. What is she like? * Maryanne: Well...her mane is so...curly...? * Rarity: (sighs) Enough of that. * Cherry Pie: So, who here is enjoying Cortland in P.E.? I know I am! * Pinkie Pie: Oh, I couldn't agree with you more! * Twilight Sparkle: (smirking) So you like him, don't you, Cherry Pie? * Cherry Pie: (nervously) I...uh, well...I mean...he's not that good-looking. I mean, come on! I'm pretty certain he's already in a relationship with a mare. * Rarity: And who might that be? Willowshy? That shy pony doesn't even have the guts. No wonder he won't ask her out. He must've think she's very ugly. I mean, seriously? Purple and yellow? Gross! * Maryanne: (angry) I don't believe it! (Twilight, Pinkie, Cherry, and Lily aim confused looks in Maryanne's direction, but Rarity looks unimpressed.) * Rarity: What was that? * Maryanne: I...I don't want to be part of this anymore! (The pink unicorn quickly leaves the room, much to Rarity's anger.) (FLASHBACK ENDS) .......... (Crescent, Willowshy, and Gingerbella look at Maryanne with shock.) * Crescent Belle: So they've been talking behind ponies' backs. Of course, Rarity and her friends would do something like that. * Maryanne: Listen, I'm not they're friends anymore. I couldn't take any more of their...their...UGH! * Gingerbella: (smiling) Maryanne, I'd totes would want to be your friend! * Maryanne: (confused) What? (Gingerbella trots over to hug her.) * Gingerbella: I said I'd totes would want to be your friend! * Maryanne: No, no. I heard you the first time. I just...I mean... * Crescent Belle: Maryanne, if Gingerbella said she'll be friends with you, then I'll be friends with you. * Willowshy: Me too! * Maryanne: (smiling) Thanks, you guys. Nopony has ever been this kind to me. It's been a while. * Crescent Belle: Well, now that you're here, do you want to stay so that you can practice for the talent show? * Maryanne: Sure. So...whose going first? --- THE NEXT DAY '-FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17-' ~(Scene: Sunshine High hallway)~ (Crescent, Gingerbella, Willowshy, and Maryanne are chatting about the talent show. Somewhere in the hallway, Rarity watches the girls from afar and not happy. Her friends noticed.) * Rarity: (angry) No. * Pinkie Pie: Why the long face, Rarity? * Rarity: (angry) Maryanne! Look at her! Of all ponies, she chose to sit with Princess Dumbella, Lil' Miss Shy, and Stupid Belle? * Pinkie Pie: Hmm. Very creative names, indeed! * Lily Blossom: Shut up, Pinkie. * Twilight Sparkle: You're not seeing things, Rarity. Maryanne really is hanging out with them. * Rarity: Girls, come on. We don't want Maryanne to become losers like them. (The five girls walk over to them. Crescent immediately sends a hateful glare in Rarity's direction.) * Crescent Belle: What is it now, Rarity? * Rarity: (smirking maliciously) Ooh. Back up, girls. Stupid Belle has turned grouchy. * Crescent Belle: You know, Rarity. Maryanne has made it clear that she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. * Rarity: What? * Maryanne: It's true. (Rarity angrily shoves past Crescent and steps out toward Maryanne.) * Rarity: So you decided to leave us just like that?! What, did our friendship mean nothing?! * Maryanne: Of course it does. You're just...a mean pony, that's all. * Rarity: Great. First, Flamenco. Then you? Words cannot describe at how disappointed I am in you, Maryanne. I mean...of all ponies, you decided to be friends with, with...these three?! * Maryanne: So what? Who are you to speak horribly about ponies you hardly knew? (Right now, everypony in the hallway has stopped to watch the scene.) * Rarity: I'm the most popular mare in school, so I can speak to anypony anyway I want! * Maryanne: But that doesn't give you the right to be mean to them. You're the one who came begging to me to join your popular group. * Rarity: Shut your mouth. * Maryanne: I don't know what has changed, Rarity. You and I used to be very close in middle school. Now? You're a total freak without a heart! * Rarity: Stop talking! You can't speak to me like you know me, you freak! Why don't you just scram?! I never want to see your ugly face again! (With that, she lividly walks away with her friends following behind. Everypony goes back to their usual routines.) * Willowshy: Um, Maryanne? Are you okay? * Maryanne: I'm fine. I can't believe I just stood up to her like that. * Gingerbella: I couldn't believe it either. (confused) Wait. You've never...done that before? * Maryanne: I've done it couple times, but Rarity never liked it. * Crescent Belle: What? Is she serious? (Cut to the five popular girls.) * Cherry Pie: We've got to do something. * Lily Blossom: Like what, genius? The talent show is tomorrow night. * Rarity: (grinning wickedly) Oh, girls! I think I have an idea. We can humiliate Crescent Belle in front of the whole school. * Twilight Sparkle: How? (The bell rings and all students are now heading for their classes. Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Cherry, Lily, and Willowshy are the only ones left; the shy mare has gathered a couple of papers in her left wing. Before she could go to her class, she is stopped by Pinkie.) * Pinkie Pie: (grinning wickedly) Hello, Willowshy. * Willowshy: Huh? (Rarity pulls on her long tail.) * Willowshy: Ow! * Rarity: (sweet-talk) So, Willowshy. How are your friends doing? * Willowshy: (fearfully) Th-They're doing fine. Um, p-please let me go. I-I-I-I'm late for class. * Lily Blossom: We'll let you go...after you tell us. * Willowshy: (fearfully) T-Tell...Tell you what? * Twilight Sparkle: About Maryanne. What did she say to you and your dorky friends? * Willowshy: Um...I-I can't say. I'm sorry, but... (starts to walk away) ...but I'm late for class. (Once again, Pinkie steps in front of her, forcing her to stop and cower.) * Willowshy: (fearfully) Please...let me go! * Pinkie Pie: Leaving so soon? * Twilight Sparkle: You can't just walk away when we need answers. * Rarity: (angry) So, talk! NOW! * Willowshy: (fearfully) I...I-I...I c-can't... * Lily Blossom: Ugh! Do you even know how to talk? * Cherry Pie: I'm afraid she doesn't. I mean, she can hardly utter a single word to anypony else. * Rarity: Well, it looks like we'll have to make her talk. If she won't say anything, then we might as well force it out of her. (to Willowshy) Not only is this for not telling us, but also for trying to walk away from us. Everypony knows that you cannot walk away from the most popular mare in school when she's talking to you. Girls, get her. (Willowshy tries to run, but Twilight teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the wings. Then, the girls began their assault on her.) --- To be continued...